Me and My Metal Self
The eighth episode of Season 30. A portal from the Mushroom Kingdom opens up, and Phineas and Ferb meet Metal Mario. Metal Mario captures Phineas and Ferb, and Mario and Isabella go save them. Episode Summary It starts out with Phineas and Ferb enjoying ice cream and cherry soda. It was dripping down their chin. They are inside with the AC on, watching a mid-afternoon cartoon. Mario and Luigi are playing a card game, Toad and Yoshi are playing their handheld games. Just then, the AC turns off, the lights flicker. Something is going on. A portal comes. Out comes a metal figure. Mario and Luigi hide. Toad and Yoshi move upstairs. Phineas realizes it's a metal guy. Mario peeks from behind the couch, and finds out it's Metal Mario! Metal Mario introduces himself to Phineas and Ferb as Isabella comes. Metal Mario thinks Isabella is ugly. She gets mad. Phineas tells Metal Mario that wasn't nice. Metal Mario is offended by this. He gets out weaponry, AKA some water guns, and a traffic sign for a shield. Phineas grabs his Baseball Launcher. The epic battle begins. The Baseball slams into Metal Mario's face. Metal Mario shoots the water gun. He misses Phineas, and hits Ferb, Mario, and Luigi. He tries again, but hits Isabella. Then, he got Phineas. As Phineas aims at Metal Mario once again, a burlap sack is all Phineas can see. Ferb is stuffed in there as well. Luigi goes to check on Toad and Yoshi. Mario and Isabella get mad at Metal Mario. Mario declares chase. Meanwhile, with Metal Mario, Metal Mario traps the boys. A Goozim is released, and a lava pit is revealed. A Podoboo pops out, Ferb's foot is really hot!b cools off. Metal Mario says there's no escape. Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Mario and Isabella are browsing the invention gallery. Mario grabs some mechanical bulls, and Isabella gets the parade machine and stuffs the reverse-engineered machine in it. The Hero and heroine are off! Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are being lowered to the lava. Metal Mario spices up the actions with spiked pillars. Phineas and Ferb dodge them. Metal Mario gets some Magikoopas to shoot fireballs. That seems to do the trick. Metal Mario says it's the end of their rollercoaster building, time traveling, platypus singing adventures. But then, the door busts down of the adbandoned building Phineas and Ferb were being kept in, and the mechanical bulls charge at Metal Mario. Phineas and Ferb cheer. Isabella comes in and the reverse-engineered machine squahes Metal Mario into bits. Metal Mario says Mario defeated him, but could he defeat himself? Nega Mario appears. Isabella knows how to solve this. Mario and Nega Mario realize they had so much in common. Phineas and Ferb are rscued, and it's another happy ending. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Phineas': "Aren't you a bit metaly to be a Mario?" Ferb's Line None Whatcha' Doin? Isabella Perry's enterance to lair None Evil Jingle None Errors *Ferb's foot burns, but no flames or smoke whatsoever are shown *When Mario is hit with the water gun, his hat is drooping. But when Phineas aims the Baseball Launcher a second time, his hat is normal *When Isabella gets hit with the water gun, her bow is not seen drooping. But when Phineas and Ferb are getting captured, her bow is drooping *Metal Mario is defeated and Nega Mario comes. Metal Mario asks if Mario can defeat himself. Technically, Mario already did Continuity *Phineas uses a Baseball Launcher (The Chronicles of Meap) *Mario uses the mechanical bulls (Robot Rodeo) *Isabella uses the parade machine and reverse-engineered machine (Hip Hip Parade, What Do It Do?) *Second episode Doofenshmirtz doesn't appear in at all (Isabella and the Temple of Sap) *Metal Mario mentions the rollercoaster, time traveling, and singing a song for Perry (Rollercoaster, It's About Time!, Oh There You Are Perry) *Phineas and Ferb have ice cream cones and cherry sodas. It drips down their chins (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Mario Continuity *Metal Mario appears (Super Mario 64, Mario Kart 7) *Spiked pillars appear (New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario 3D Land) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': Big part of ths season *'Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred': Metal Mario uses water guns like Fred did *'Nintendo DS': Yoshi and Toad are playing a Nintendo DS *'Kirby Squeak Squad': The game Yoshi and Toad are playing is similar to this game *'Scott Pilgrim vs. the World': The end is similar to how Scott defeated Gideon, and a Nega version of the hero appears *'The Amazing World of Gumball': Isabella says "another happy ending" similar to how Darwin said it Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes